Learn to love again
by Milddd
Summary: 警察米X律师英 R18 阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟本大学时期是一对恋人，发生了意外两人的情感最终开始支离破碎，而如今他们重新再见面又擦出新的火花！


Learn to love again

夜黑风高的夜晚，家家户户的灯光逐渐亮起。高楼大厦变得漆黑一片，唯独广告牌的灯还亮着，人们早已下班陪伴家人或是和朋友一起去酒吧玩得疯狂。毕竟没有人愿意在周五的晚上留下来加班，唯独亚瑟·柯克兰。

"哈哈哈哈哈！我可真的是期待我们这次的合作，柯克兰。"高档的餐厅里，穿梭着衣冠整洁的服务员为各个桌子上的上流社会人士们服务。高大而肥壮的男子用低沉的声音笑道，并高举自己的酒杯庆祝今晚成功谈判的合作项目。

"这是我的荣幸，米勒先生。"亚瑟的嘴尖露出淡淡的微笑并举起杯回礼对方，他将高脚玻璃杯轻轻碰触自己双唇后，深红的液体缓缓地灌入自己的口腔内，同时让香甜而带有苦涩的红酒在自己的嘴内回味着。

或许对于亚瑟来说与其休假不如低头继续工作才更加的有意义，毕竟当他回到自己高楼公寓面对的也只是清冷的空间罢了。他没有任何朋友，爱人或者支持自己的家人。对于亚瑟而言生命的意义只是在于能过一天算一天的消耗着，工作上的客户永远不可能成为朋友，因为他们都明白你我只存在于利益关系，当对方毫无价值时并会转身离开。

感情可以使人疯狂也可以让人变得麻木乏味，亚瑟则是后者。 然而对于他而言这也无妨，做为踏入三十岁的年轻律师上司能够重用他这已经足够了，或许说他一生当中一直在寻找的正是大家口中所谓的"认同"。曾经他有过自己的爱情同时也是唯一的，然而那份自己曾经掏心掏肺地付出过的感情却被轻而易举地被背叛，或许从一开始那份爱情就只是一种施舍罢了。

用酒精与工作痳痹自己也好过一点点让他的生活堕落，尽管他精神上早已过着如同行尸走肉般的生活。从小时候开始，遗传到自己母亲那双明亮的大绿眼、聪明的脑袋和浓厚的眉毛开始这看似就是一切悲剧的开始。同学会取笑他满脸的小雀斑和眉毛，他在孤独当中学会坚强后拿起书本过着自己的人生却也从未在霸凌中走出，甚至自己的哥哥也不会放过他。然而当第一次拥有爱情，觉得自己被认可的那瞬间是他有生以来过得最快乐的短暂时光，然而幸福的时光永远是短暂的，黑暗才是永远陪在他身边的。

"合作愉快。"接下来的时间里亚瑟并没有听顾客所说的一句话，而是陷入了属于自己的回忆。亚瑟微笑着点头，做出简单的回应顾客，同时不停地将酒精灌入自己的喉咙。

"先生，抱歉我不能把车钥匙给你。"当他再次回过神时聚餐已经结束，亚瑟缓缓地站起他揉了揉自己的鼻梁试图保持清醒，他走出餐厅和服务员拿自己钥匙时却被拒绝了。

按照法律规定他没法酒后驾驶，出意外的话提供酒精的餐厅也需要负责，亚瑟当然再清楚不过，但是他现在就需要那辆该死的车子。

"伙计…听着，我就回去拿点香烟，然后在车上等我朋友好吗？"亚瑟一只手抱着手臂，另外一只则是揉紧眉间同时用力眯眼试解酒让自己不再头晕。亚瑟叹气地和服务生解释，对方看上去很年轻十分容易上钩。不出他所料对方立马将自己的钥匙给他，亚瑟则是转头和他道谢后走向自己所停车的方式。

亚瑟熟练地按下车钥匙并且启动自己的车子的同时，他从后座里翻出矿泉水大量地吞噬着，要是能做到的话他并不希望酒后驾驶，然而看着现在自身情况，并没有可能。亚瑟并没有任何朋友，就算是打电话给自己的部下也不可能大老远跑来接自己。无奈之下男人从自己西装口袋里抽出一支烟并且点燃了它，现在他唯一能做的就是消耗一点时间等到自己再清醒一点儿。

等一根烟快到尽头时，他把烟扔在地上并且踩灭烟灰后才关上车门。现在他感觉好多了，但是也知道自己还微醉，然而他现在唯一的愿望就是不要碰上任何交警。然而上帝却没那么照顾他，当亚瑟调车时前方看似前面出现事故，警察就在前方一个个检查着每一个车主。

"Fuck！"现在亚瑟才会想起这附近有许多酒吧，也不奇怪警察们会在附近拦下车子做酒后驾驶测试。无奈之下他用双手的手掌狠狠地揉过自己的眼睛，希望能借此保持清醒。当敲窗声在自己耳旁不断响起时，他立马坐正落下车窗。

"驾照。"对方用低沉而沉稳的声音说着，他一直都知道美国的警察十分健壮同时凶狠，尤其是在做亏心事的时候让一直老实的他也开始陷入了动摇。亚瑟从遮阳板里拿出了自己的驾照递给对方。

"下车。"当警察将自己的驾照拿走后，他看着照片中的自己迟疑了一会儿后便叫亚瑟下车。这时的英国律师只想找一个地洞逃出，因为他知道接下来一定是测酒精浓度。不出他所料对方果真拿出一个机器让他测酒精度，亚瑟咬紧自己的下嘴唇后在对方的催促下才吹下。然而测试结果不需要提醒他也知道一定是超标了。

"嘿，听着。我知道我不应该酒后驾驶，但是我明天有十分重要的会议所以—"

"所以要和我做交换对吗？亚蒂。"一瞬间仿佛酒醒一样，亚瑟瞪大双眼立马抬头看着眼前的男人。但是此时那再也熟悉不过的声音和爱称一定不会认错的······

阿尔弗雷德—

"嗯…啧！放开我！"当对方抬起头将警帽脱下后亚瑟清楚地看到警官英俊的面容时，他第一个想到的却是逃走。正当亚瑟要开门进入驾驶座位时，对方却身手灵敏地按住车门同时扭过亚瑟的手腕让他的脸紧紧地靠在车子上，他熟练地拿起手铐将亚瑟的两只手向后铐住。

"嘿，宝贝…你不是很喜欢做交换吗？还是说你想进监狱？"就在阿尔弗雷德用手臂抵在对方的后颈上以防他挣脱，同时咬着对方的耳垂轻声说道。亚瑟沉默了几秒钟，的确这个处境阿尔弗雷德确实有能力把自己关进监狱，同时扣押自己的车子好几个月，又或者是在这里会被毒打一顿，明显反抗都不会有好结果，于是他只能试图冷静默默地点头。

"伙计，我值班的时间结束了，接下来就交给你。"在得到明确的答案后，阿尔弗雷德抓住对方的手腕将他拉到副驾驶座位时打开了车门并且将对方推入进去。在自己走回去驾驶座位的时候，阿尔弗雷德拿起对讲机联系自己的同事，明显他对今天的工作早已失去了兴致，因为他发现了更有意思的事情。

"…"阿尔弗雷德踩着油门将方向盘打到最右边时，将车子从路边开出去。一路上两人没有说任何话，亚瑟则是紧张地摇抖脚望向窗子。此时反而阿尔弗雷德更像个犯人，而亚瑟则是人质。

"毕业之后你一直在美国？"美国男子在开车的同时不停地用眼角看向亚瑟，两人似乎想要交流，但也想要逃避他们之间所存在的问题。

"不管你的事。"亚瑟小声地抱怨着。

"嘿！我试图对你友善，亚瑟！"显然亚瑟冷淡的态度也开始惹毛了警官，意识间他加大油门地穿插过前方少量的车子，同时也大声怒吼道。

"哦！少来这一套，把你自己假装得像个受害者一样？" 亚瑟也理所当然对他的态度感到不满，先前的恐惧完全消失代替的则是愤怒与怨恨。在亚瑟眼里，现在的阿尔弗雷德就像个虚伪的正义主义者，然而他也做到了，当上警官如同他一直梦想得到的一样。

"我假装像个受害者？那你就是不择不扣的为利益而出卖自己的婊子！"阿尔弗雷德突然的刹车让亚瑟的脑袋狠狠地撞向玻璃窗，疼痛加上酒精的副作用更是让他的脑袋感到天翻地覆的头晕。

"见鬼的！很痛啊！"亚瑟忍住痛地跺脚，同时大吼地发泄自己内心此时此刻的不满。阿尔弗雷德看着对方咬紧下嘴唇地在克制自己的同时，他也开始后悔自己的言语和行为，但是面对自己曾经背叛他的恋人，他也无法原谅。

"你那时候为什么没来…"阿尔弗雷德再次踩着油门小声地问道，然而含糊不清的信息让英国律师无法明白他到底想表达什么。

"什么意思？"亚瑟望着窗外熟悉的道路，这是他和阿尔弗雷德曾一起读的大学。然而在阿尔弗雷德绕路拐弯时随便找了一个停车位，不远处正是他们八年前他们所约定最后一次见面的地点，那是一个简单而窄小的教堂。

"你知道我在说什么，亚瑟。"警官叹气地揉了揉自己蜂蜜金的脑袋，似乎很多的事情都让他感到烦恼。然而马路等下照耀着对方的颜面，亚瑟才这么长时间第一次认真地欣赏对方的容颜。八年期间对方成长了不少，长相变得更加成熟，也没有了以前的婴儿肥，相反脸型变得更方正，更不用说他那该死的性感而健壮的身材。

"或许应该是我问你的才对，你为什么没有来？"八年前阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟各自读不同的大学，却因为一次法律课两边的学校都带着自己的学生去法庭参观，从见到彼此的第一眼他们就无法从对方的身上离开视线。

阿尔弗雷德爽朗，乐观，很快对亚瑟展开了追求，并且很快坠入爱河。然而同性恋在当时并不开放，他们的约会永远只会在偏僻而步行遥远的郊区，或者是在深夜的电影院里，这样握手和与对方大胆地交换拥吻不会被他人看到的情况下。

显然秘密是永远没法隐瞒，两人之间的关系在毕业的那一年被揭穿。学生与家长的不支持更是让两人陷入了窘迫，两人都有想过放弃彼此。直到阿尔弗雷德在一天的晚上问亚瑟第二天的中午在教堂等着自己，他有重要的话要对亚瑟说，如果亚瑟没出现就代表他们的关系将永远停留在22岁。

显然两人并没有好的结局，第二天亚瑟毫不犹豫地坐在教堂的中央等待着唯一让自己人生出现光彩的人。但是过去的一两个小时更是让亚瑟变得心灰意冷，他明白了阿尔弗雷德的用意，可他更恨的则是自己的懦弱，因为他早已经将自己的幸福赌在他一生唯一爱过的一个男人身上。

最后的第三小时里仍然没有见到阿尔弗雷德的身影，亚瑟行尸走肉般地走到教堂门口前。当他踏出第一步，雨水不断地洒落在他的身上，如同上帝也对着他唾弃。或许在当时来讲这是最好的选择，因为他才能够掩盖住自己的眼泪，却永远也无法清洗他内心深处的伤口。

"马修并没有看到你…"听到亚瑟冷淡的回答然他陷入了疑惑，但是眼前的英国男子带着疑惑与愤怒的表情并不像开玩笑。他已经不知道应该相信谁，一旁是自己的弟弟而另外一旁则是自己曾经最爱的人。

当天他要去和亚瑟见面，告诉眼前的男人自己对待他的感情是多么认真的同时，他父母却早已发现他的秘密。琼斯家人将自己的儿子反锁在房间的同时窗子也不放过，眼看着马上就要到见面的时间，阿尔弗雷德如同绝望的小孩一般不停地在自己房间里嘶吼着。

然而就在他要放弃时马修轻轻地敲门问他是否有需要帮忙的事，阿尔弗雷德并不敢出声，而是立马从自己的草稿本里撕出一张纸写下自己的处境，并且让马修到教堂把字体潦草的信交到亚瑟的手上。

阿尔弗雷德趁父母离开时候，敲坏房间的窗户爬出，顺着水管顺利地逃脱。然而当他到达教堂后却只有马修一个人坐在木椅上等着自己，当对方听到大门打开后便下意识地转头看着自己的双胞胎弟弟，而阿尔弗雷德像是没有看到他一样不停地东张西望寻找着另外一个人的踪影。

"抱歉兄弟…他根本没来过。"阿尔弗雷德带着紧张与悲痛的心情一步步缓慢地走到神像的位置，瞬间却全身无力地跪在地上抱着自己的脑袋哭泣着。他不敢相信自己的爱情会如此的脆弱，亚瑟或许和其他人一样没法承受他人的指点而逃避。然而现在他却跪在自己每天都祈祷的男人面前希望能够给他一个完美的结局，然而上帝并没有听到他的祷告。

"那你去哪里了？"亚瑟轻声的回应将他拉回了现实，当阿尔弗雷德转头看着对方时候，他仍然不愿意看着自己，而是直盯着眼前白色的建筑物。

"我被爸妈反锁在房间里面。"现在对于他们来说事实是怎样都无所谓，最重要的是他们彼此现在此时此刻对对方的感情是否还有当年的温存。

"哈哈哈哈哈…"阿尔弗雷德的回答像是一个笑话一样将亚瑟逗笑了，以他现在的体型来说完全不能想象当年会有木门能够阻挡他，但是以当年的体型来说那并不奇怪。

"该死的，亚瑟我是认真的！"亚瑟当然知道他是认真的，实际上他也有见过对方的父母，是个严格和高学历的父母，一切要是不按照他们的计划所发展，他们也会想尽办法解决问题。然而这只是让亚瑟觉得愚蠢，是的，他简直愚蠢至极。在那一个晚上之后因为他高傲的自尊心也不曾想过。

"嘘…对不起，我来晚了…"然而当亚瑟的脑袋靠在玻璃窗上，马路灯照在他的脸上时，阿尔弗雷德才发现对方并不是在笑，而是用自己的笑声覆盖痛苦的颜面罢了。阿尔弗雷德咬紧自己的下嘴唇，这并不是他所想看到的，下意识地他将亚瑟抱住并且不断地用自己的双唇亲吻着他微微湿润的眼角。

"你在哭吗？"阿尔弗雷德脑袋稍微退后好奇地问对方，然而亚瑟则弯腰不断地发出笑声。实际上亚瑟也不知道现在自己到底是因为终于释放了多年以来藏在内心的压力，还是为可笑又真实的理由给逗笑。

"别开玩笑了阿尔弗雷德，谁会为了这种事儿哭？"亚瑟闹到靠在窗子上看着他，然而内心却多多少少变得不自在，尽管现在气氛缓和了许多，但是看着旧爱在自己的面前却不知道应该如何表现得自然。

"我就会为了这种事哭。"阿尔弗雷德将身体俯向前靠近对方，直到两人的鼻尖轻轻地互相碰撞。亚瑟不知道他应该把视线放在何处，他并不敢直视对方那如同有魔力一般的双眸。简单的肢体动作却让亚瑟体内不断地升温，他垂下自己的眼皮看着对方薄片的双唇有想要冲上去吻住的欲望，然而他只是个胆小鬼一般地缩紧自己的身体。

"骗子…"或许阿尔弗雷德感到庆幸的其中之一就是，不管多少年过去了亚瑟还是和以前一样对他的诱惑力毫无抵抗，像是吸过薄荷叶的小猫一样变得黏人。阿尔弗雷德用食指滑过对方的轮廓，同时轻轻地捏着对方的耳垂在一旁玩弄着。

"我是认真的…天知道那天之后我在房间里哭过无数次，我还以为你早将我抛弃，从不相信我们彼此拥有的爱情。"阿尔弗雷德每向靠近亚瑟一步，便意味着他在缓慢地吞噬对方的理智。每当说出简短的单词他都会坏心眼地咬着对方的耳根或者耳垂，敏感点不断地被对方玩弄时，亚瑟想要转头挣脱却被阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌环抱住自己的后颈不给任何的退路。

对于亚瑟来说这一切都似乎发展得太快，前一秒他仍然憎恨眼前的男人，然而后一秒他却不知不觉地早已原谅这个男人。这几年来一直带着仇恨地看着对方，他早已为自己已经忘记阿尔弗雷德。然而每当陷入回忆时悔恨却仍然在心中不断回荡，或许恨也是爱的其中一个证明吧。

多年以来内心和身体上的空虚居然再次因为同一个男人而唤醒。脑袋叫他推开眼前的男人，而他最真沉的内心却早已投入对方怀抱。阿尔弗雷正当要吻住自己的时候，他也顺其自然地闭上自己的双眼，然而正当他疑惑阿尔弗雷德为什么还不亲吻自己而睁开眼睛时，阿尔弗雷德却坏笑地看着他。亚瑟准备对眼前的男人破口大骂的时候对方却用自己的双唇堵住了他的嘴巴。

亚瑟毫不拒绝地迎接对方突如其来的拥吻，然而他却恨透自己的双手仍然从背后被铐住无法碰触对方。阿尔弗雷德似乎并没有注意到这一点，而是捧住对方脸颊的同时指示与拇指指尖不断地玩弄着他的耳垂，就像他以前喜欢的一样。对方能够记住这一点更是让亚瑟放下忐忑不安的心情，或许阿尔弗雷德和自己一样在恨中却还带入了爱情。

"嗯…哈…"阿尔弗雷德轻轻地咬着对方的下嘴唇并且带着轻笑拉扯着才松开，这更是让亚瑟坐卧不安，他抬起自己的胸试图找更舒适的位置。然而阿尔弗雷德并没有给他太多的机会，而是毫不犹豫地再次吻上那双柔软的唇瓣。

"你还是和以前一样耳朵很敏感…"这次的吻并不像先前一样温柔而漫长，而是简单地贴在对方的嘴唇上再缓慢地移开，从嘴唇到轮廓再到亚瑟又爱又恨的耳垂。阿尔弗雷德温热的呼吸气不断地在自己的耳边徘徊着，瘙痒的触感却逐渐变成了一丝丝的快感让他的身体开始兴奋。

"闭嘴阿尔…"

"这才是我性感的，可爱的，帅气的亚蒂。"不得不说被叫到昵称让阿尔弗雷德更加起劲，尤其面对的是性感的伦敦腔—谁又会去拒绝绅士又禁欲的同时却透出一丝丝的性感。简短的吻中不断说出赞扬的话语让亚瑟感到欣慰，而当被叫"亚蒂"时他却合不拢嘴地露出笑容。该死的，他一直讨厌那个昵称，然而从阿尔弗雷德口中脱出却没有丝毫的厌恶。

"你知道我多讨厌那名字。"亚瑟任由阿尔弗雷德温热的手指触碰着自己修长的颈侧，阿尔弗雷德像是被亚瑟身上散发的香水味给吸引住，不断地用自己的鼻尖扫过他的脖子同落下温柔而缓慢的吻。

"是的，但是我知道你喜欢它从我嘴里说出来。"阿尔弗雷德仿佛看透亚瑟的心思一样，继续品尝着对方的身体。亚瑟也配合地仰头让对方更好地亲吻他的颈侧，微微的瘙痒却更多给心灵上带来的安心。在没有对方的允许下，阿尔弗雷德用舌头覆盖在对方白皙的脖子上，带点吸吮和咬舐留下属于自己的标记。

"满意了吗？"阿尔弗雷德坐起身子看着亚瑟侧着脸，完好地暴露出自己性感而雪白的脖子时，却有淡红色的吻痕标记在上面，让男人不禁为自己的杰作而笑了起来。亚瑟挑起眉头试探性地问着对方，然而他清楚地知道答案，但是他也需要亲耳听到对方告诉他。

"远远不够，宝贝。"警官露出坏笑并且轻轻摇头地回答道，而亚瑟也不再克制自己内心的欢喜而是咬住自己的下嘴唇试图诱惑着对方。这次阿尔弗雷德不再需要控制自己，而是抓住对方的后脑勺拉近两人的距离，就在即将碰到对方时候两人默契地闭上了双眼让嘴唇触碰着对方。

"唔嗯…"阿尔弗雷德主动地伸出自己的舌尖进入对方的嘴唇里，让两人的舌头轻轻地碰触对方后便轻轻吸吮着对方的嘴唇。缓慢而温柔的法式热吻让他们享受着彼此的气息，点点滴滴的情趣正是一切引发性欲的开端。警官的手也不由自主地在亚瑟身上游动，他迅速地解开亚瑟的领带往后座扔去，换来的则是亚瑟用力地咬住自己的下嘴唇。就在阿尔弗雷德疑惑着想要抱怨时，亚瑟却很宽地用自己的舌尖舔过对方少量的鲜血。铁锈味不断地在口腔内徘徊着但是他并不介意，或许有点病态但是这样更是让他觉得自己与对方融为一体。

阿尔弗雷德突然想起亚瑟在大学时代也经常喜欢咬着自己的嘴唇，或者是疯狂做爱时咬上自己的肩膀和手臂从中达到高潮。这种癖好他并不讨厌，因为他也喜欢在亚瑟身上留下属于自己的标记，从中宣告你我都有主。

"你还真是坏孩子，亚蒂。"占有欲十分强烈的两人自然十分了解对方，警官也任由亚瑟带动主导权。他舔舐对方的下唇后，如同猛兽一般地扑向前方咬住对方的下唇，然而这次只是给对方一个下马威，很快便松嘴吻住对方。

"警官你是想要惩罚我，还是把我关进监狱呢？"亚瑟也十分配合对方的出戏，想要装扮成商量无辜的人，却忍不住内心的骚动，不断地亲吻着眼前男人嘴唇，轮廓和粗壮的脖子。亚瑟像是在挑战对方的耐心，他咬着对方的耳垂缓慢地说着，同时伸出自己的舌尖舔舐着对方耳朵的轮廓不断地诱惑着对方。

"告诉我吧，警官？"

"我会给你至今接触过最严厉的惩罚，我也能保证以后你会像一只粘人的小猫一样乖巧，更重要的是离不开我。"阿尔弗雷德像是将自己带入角色一般，掐住对方的脖子将他按压在椅背上凶狠地说道。严厉的语句却都露出他内心最真实的想法，亚瑟似乎也看穿了他的心思没有做任何回应，而是露出淡淡的微笑。

这次亚瑟正如同他的犯人一样乖巧地坐在一旁静看着阿尔弗雷德一颗颗地解开自己昂贵的衬衫纽扣，直到最后一颗他粗暴地将衣服两旁掀开，好看到眼前淡棕粉色的果实正等着自己品尝。亚瑟侧着脑袋以更好看到阿尔弗雷德的表情，他的指尖小心翼翼地扫过胸口的肌肤仿佛正在触碰着无价之宝。

"坐过来宝贝。"然而阿尔弗雷德恨透了现在的姿势让他难以碰触对方，他拉着椅子驾驶座下的手柄将椅子推到最后面隔出大量的空位，并将椅背拉到最下面。在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下他抓着亚瑟的肩膀将对方拉到自己的大腿上坐着，两人就这样想用着一张椅子。

"然而你有什么新的惊喜给我？"亚瑟轻笑地看着警官，任由对方爱抚着自己的后颈同时缓慢地将他的衬衫脱下并且不断地亲吻着赤裸的肩膀。简单的爱抚却让亚瑟十分的享受，他们失去太多在一起的时光，然而现在没有必要着急全部要回来。

"你很着急吗？"阿尔弗雷德用自己的下颚撑在对方的肩膀上，同时抬头好奇地问着对方却露出天真的脸让亚瑟忍不住发出笑声地看着对方，但是同时禁不住内心的冲动凑向前亲吻对方又立马退出。

"我只想知道你还要铐住我多长时间？"

"好吧亲爱的…你现在是我的犯人，所以…直到你的惩罚结束为止。"的确长时间的背铐住让亚瑟的手臂和手腕开始有些发痛，然而阿尔弗雷德似乎有更好的想法。阿尔弗雷德故作思考了一下又立马抱住对方将他压在身下。

"希望你还和以前一样能够耐长。"受到惊吓的亚瑟，报复性地讽刺道。

"别煽动我，亚瑟…别煽动我…"然而眼前的男人却突然放低声线，却更多的是让亚瑟感到期待和兴奋。他已经很长时间没有达到过真正的高潮，或许今天眼前高大的男人能够满足自己。阿尔弗雷德俯下身子轻轻地咬着对方的锁骨，像是在提醒对方自己要开始所谓的惩罚了。

温热的舌叶在覆盖住一旁的乳头，让亚瑟开始有点急躁不安地晃动着自己的身体，虽然并没有任何特殊的感觉，但是这更是一种亲密的接触让他感到十分羞耻想要挣脱。然而阿尔弗雷德并不在乎这一点，而是用自己柔软有力的舌头不断地摩擦，并轻轻地吸吮着对方的乳晕。

"唔嗯…你知道我不是女人吧？"舌尖不断有力而快速地搔弄着陷在里面的乳头，同时轻轻舐咬着他的乳晕直到在刺激下乳头变得硬挺。阿尔弗雷德带点力地咬住眼前的果实，让感受到刺痛的亚瑟不断地扭动着自己的身体。然而正是这种反抗带来了更多的刺激，在晃动下他的虎牙磨蹭到乳尖让亚瑟紧绷身体的同时不断地夹紧着自己的双腿。

"但是实际上多多少少也会有感觉吧？哪怕更多的是羞耻感。"被说中的亚瑟明显不想承认，然而正如对方所说的一样，虽然有少量的快感然而更多的兴奋来自于羞耻。阿尔弗雷德看着对方另外一旁的乳晕没有任何的兴奋现象，也忍不住转移注意力关注另外一旁。

"哈啊…"然而这一切看似都是阿尔弗雷德的计划，长时间的被玩弄仿佛早已习惯了这一切，现在突然离开又继续玩弄着另一边让他感到有些寂寞。然而这该死的手铐却坏了所有的好事，想到这一点更是让亚瑟愤怒地咬紧牙根看着被冷落却仍然硬挺的乳头。

"放心，我是不会忘记照顾着一边的小可爱的。"阿尔弗雷德的视线向上看的时候似乎读懂了亚瑟的内心，他调戏地和亚瑟说着并且亲吻着被冷落的胸口。然而正是这种调戏更是让亚瑟的双颊沾满了血色，他看着对方，然而对方并没有多在意。

"唔嗯…你倒是玩够了没…嘶哈…"虽然亚瑟想尽办法要阻止对方，然而却忍不住内心的冲动低头望着眼前的男人是如何挑逗自己的乳头。对方再次无视他的问题，而是双手各玩弄着眼前硬挺的果实，拇指与食指之间夹着乳头的边缘不断地来回搓揉着。

阿尔弗雷德看着对方急躁不安的样子更是兴奋，他不顾对方的反抗伸出自己的舌尖不停地来回舔舐着他的乳尖。瘙痒的快感阵阵袭击着亚瑟的理智，然而更不想承认则是光是乳头被挑逗已经让他胯下的男根逐渐起了反应。

"哈啊…阿尔、嗯…！"阿尔弗雷德用自己的舌叶再次覆盖住了整个乳晕，用舌头不断地挑逗着硬挺的乳头，同时他看着亚瑟眯着自己灰绿色的双眼，眼神里充满了情欲。警官看着身下的人像是在等待自己做出下一步的动作—不得不说他早已按捺不住自己的欲望，尤其面对那双玫瑰粉一样湿润的唇瓣。

"光是你一个人舒服可不行哦？"阿尔弗雷德说着将对方拉下驾驶座，让对方跪坐在地上面对着自己的裤头。然而两个年长的大男人之间不需要太多语言上的接触，亚瑟清楚地明白对方在渴望用他那粗壮的肉棒堵住自己的嘴巴。

同样是男人自然明白性欲的冲动，亚瑟乖巧地将脸贴在对方的胯下用自己的双唇亲对方的男根，尽管隔着衣布却能清楚地感受到对方温热的体温。阿尔弗雷德则是露出满意的笑容，在亚瑟开始自己的前戏时他将自己的皮带和纽扣解开，等着剩下的工作让对方来完成。

亚瑟咬住自己的下嘴唇，等待着眼前的美食正将自己的裤子褪下，只剩下一条四角内裤在眼前。英国男子凑向前用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭对方的胯间后才咬住对方的内裤边缘，用自己的牙齿缓慢地扯下，直到露出对方为勃起的阴茎。昏暗的灯光下，亚瑟勉勉强强地观察着对方的男根，或许因为对方健壮身材的管子让他觉得距离上次看到时变得更大了一点，尽管如此他的内心更多是充满了期待。

"不…别，就这样子。"随着情欲不断地上身，身体的体温也逐渐变得骤热。阿尔弗雷德迅速地将自己的外套和衬衫扔在椅子后座。当他要脱下自己的警帽时却被对方组织了，亚瑟没有多说任何的理由，但是阿尔弗雷德似乎也察觉到了他十分喜欢自己现在这个样子。

健壮的腹肌和让人有安全感的宽敞的双肩，露出上半身的身材和留住头上的那顶帽子，不得不说的确像脱衣舞俱乐部的男舞蹈一样，但是该死的…他现在的身材就是如此的性感。亚瑟看着对方点了点头后才继续自己的工作。

"嘶呼…"在舌头的帮助下亚瑟将警官的整根男根含入自己的口中。温热而湿润的口腔包裹住了他敏感的肉棒，同时亚瑟也开始缓慢地将摇动着自己的脑袋，有规律地抽出又快速地吞噬进去。不得不说亚瑟的技巧还是和以前一样棒极了，但是想到这一点却让他的醋意大发。

亚瑟灵活性地用自己的舌头不断地挑逗着阿尔弗雷德的男根，每当他将脑袋退后的那瞬间亚瑟会故意加大吸收的力道，意图让对方清楚地感受到自己柔软的舌头的摩擦与紧致的快感。然而当他的脑袋推出到只剩下龟头时，他便用自己的舌尖不断地打圈同时又避开马眼的部分，他可不想在自己达到高潮之前就让阿尔弗雷德先去了。亚瑟试图在报复对方之前捉弄他一样而故意拖延时间，他将警官的阴茎缓慢地吐出，看着被自己的口水沾湿而有些光泽的肉棒，却又忍不住逗弄他。

"唔嗯…啾…"男人侧着脑袋将对方的肉棒边缘含住，同时看着对方不断地左右摇摆着自己的脑袋，似乎只是想要对方再多看自己意愿来取得认同。亚瑟松开最后亲吻了对方湿润的马眼后，再次缓慢地将肥壮的肉棒吞噬。吸收感的力道让阿尔弗雷德明显地感觉到拉扯的触感，但是温热的口腔和对柔软的舌头下不断有力地扫过自己的肉棒，有时试图包裹住所带来的特殊的快感比自己用手自慰舒服上几百倍。

"你退步了很多。"就这样来回没几次，阿尔弗雷德也在亚瑟的帮助下完全勃起。但也因为这种状况下他无法和先前一样将对方全部吞噬进去。亚瑟无奈之下只好将勉强将对方半个男根插入自己的口腔内，每当插入时候他会故意让对方的龟头碰撞着自己脸颊内柔软而润滑的肉感，以此加大对方的敏感度。

"或许你应该把手铐解开再下定结论。"然而阿尔弗雷德有时会变得急躁，擅自摇摆自己的下臀，他试图将更多的部分插入对方的喉咙内。然而亚瑟却很快推出，长时间没有和真正肉体的人做过爱他早已对这一类事情感到生疏。

"好了。"或许被亚瑟说中，阿尔弗雷德没有更多语言上的挑逗，就将对方的手铐解开。亚瑟在获得自由后揉了揉自己的手腕小声地抱怨着，但是很快他再次集中精神地看着眼前勃起平躺在对方小腹上的肉棒。

"嘿！你做什么！"突然刺眼的灯光让亚瑟不禁眯着眼睛看向眼前的男人抱怨着，阿尔弗雷德则是拿起自己随身带的手电筒戏弄着亚瑟，并没有关掉的意思。当然他只是想要好好地观赏对方的颜面和将自己吞噬自己肉棒的整个过程。

"没什么吧？反正只有我们两个人。"

"别蠢了，阿尔弗雷德！这里是大学附近，一堆醉酒的大学生也差不多这个时候回来了！"或许亚瑟听上去是恰当的理由，然而阿尔弗雷德嘴角却露出奸笑，像是早已发现亚瑟内心的想法。的确教堂附近基本上不会有人经过，实际上有人经过而增加两人的刺激感听上去也是不坏的选择。但是问题就是在于，过去这么久他可不想再一次被阿尔弗雷德认真看自己的时候是在口交的情况下。

"听话，亚蒂…"阿尔弗雷德温柔而沉稳的语气像施展魔法一样，让亚瑟虽然有些不甘愿却很无奈地按照对方所说的去做。亚瑟缓慢地将手伸去男根的所在，长时间地未和人做爱已经让他感觉有些陌生。亚瑟用自己修长的手指刚好握住整根肉棒，对方的比自己粗长、带有重量，在灯光的照耀下更容易看到突出的血丝。

亚瑟深吸了口气后边按照他说的去做，再次张开自己的嘴巴将对方的男根含入到喉咙深处。雄起刺鼻的气息扑鼻而来，他不断地刺激着喉咙让让大量的粘滑的唾液沾湿在对方的肉棒后才抽出。这次他用自己的双手握住对方的男根在上下抽拉的同时，双手各从不同方向旋转，每当向上抽时亚瑟的拇指会故意滑过对方敏感的系带，让兴奋的肉棒在自己的手中抽搐着。同时当他用手掌裹住对方龟头的时候，他喜欢用自己的手心不断地磨蹭着对方敏感的龟头与马眼，加快兴奋度。

"嗯…哈…你果然还是最棒的…"亚瑟看着对方因为兴奋而变得有些紧绷的睾丸，便带着好奇心伸手去温柔地爱抚着柔软的皮囊。同样身为男人，他当然知道这部分是多么的敏感，需要温柔的对待以得到无法形容的快感。亚瑟让对方的球体躺在自己的手掌上后用修长的手指不断来回地轻轻揉捏着，换来的是阿尔弗雷德舒服的低吟声和赞叹。

对方舒服的低音更像是一种鼓励，亚瑟随后伸出另外一只手不停地帮助对方满足挺起的肉棒。然而看着眼前的男人变得更加成熟，肉棒上充满的血丝更像是随时会喷发一样等着自己去安抚。亚瑟伸出自己的舌尖顺着温热的血管部分舔舐直到鸡冠头的部分，直到系带的部分他会温柔而有力地来回地搔弄着能让男人疯狂的位置。

当亚瑟回过神看着眼前的龟头已经从马眼内不断地露出透明色的水珠，然而他却忍不住诱惑先前舔去前精，如同汗水一般咸的味道并没有给他太多的感想。然而他现在已经开始忍不住让阿尔弗雷德射精一次，或许是因为想从中得到胜利。

亚瑟用自己温热的嘴唇包裹住对方的龟头，同时不断转头换方向卖力地吸吮着敏感的前端。当他开始有些口干舌燥的时候，舌头变得更加的粗燥，用舌叶来回地舔舐时，不断地摩擦着光滑的前端让更多透明的液体涌出。

"唔嗯…差不多要射了吧？"亚瑟带着奸笑挑逗地问着对方，他在伸出自己的舌头的同时不断地舔舐着被自己玩弄的睾丸。阿尔弗雷德的粗壮的肉棒每当被亚瑟快速地上下抽拉时，他则会是乖巧地伸出舌头任由紧绷的球体打在自己的舌叶上。然而正是因为这样，阵阵酥麻而刺激的快感不断地涌入他的男根，让肉棒变得更加灼热的同时射精感变得更加的强烈。

"亚瑟，你真是调皮…居然在煽动我。"虽然面对成熟的男人说出这句话有些不适合，但是看着对方的娃娃脸却像是保留在24、5岁的年轻人，着反而让警官更加的想要蹂躏他。尤其是当亚瑟抬起头睁大眼睛像是无辜的年轻人一样看着自己，然而手中却握着粗大的肉棒帮着他自慰。

然而就在他以为就要这样完成时亚瑟却将一旁的球体带入口内，温柔地吸吮着。酥麻按摩让阿尔弗雷德想要放松身体的同时却因为射精感全身变得紧绷。英国男人带着嘴里吸收着自己的睾丸的同时在脑袋向后立马松开嘴，看着它回到原来的位置才再凑向前换另外一个反正玩弄着自己的球体。亚瑟似乎在等待着阿尔弗雷德投降一样，射出自己的舌叶缓慢地左右摇晃自己的脑袋，让整个球体都触碰到自己温热的舌叶。或许因为睾丸附近体温较低的关系，在被对方含入口中或被舌头玩弄相当敏感。

"唔嗯…Fuck…！"亚瑟最后快速地撸动着对方的肉棒，手指不断地来回揉捏着阿尔弗雷德的睾丸，很快在不断地刺激着自己的敏感点下达到了高潮。浓稠的精华一点点地喷射在了亚瑟的脸与胸口上，然而在射精的过程中亚瑟也没有停止自己手上的工作，而是加快速度让对方射出更多的精液。

"唔…啾…哈…"亚瑟最后用自己的拇指稍微用力地按下系带，让少量的白色液体从马眼中涌出。英国男人毫无怨言地凑向前，伸出自己粉嫩的舌头将留在龟头上的精液给舔舐干净，并且最后再将对方的前端含入口腔内吸吮着。快感的再次来袭让阿尔弗雷德的肉棒不禁兴奋地在对方口中微微抽搐着。

"哈啊…你有想过会变成这样吗？"亚瑟将肉棒吐出后边在龟头上落下简单的吻。一切的行为很简单，他可不想要在自己满足之前阿尔弗雷德就已经痿下。阿尔弗雷德明显知道自己的用意，他握住自己仍然勃起的男根边缘轻轻地拍打着亚瑟的乳首，同时用着自己的龟头在对方乳晕边缘画圈，时而挑逗性地用前端触碰他硬挺的乳头。

"我想你已经很满足了，现在该到你满足我了不是吗？"年轻的律师主动地跨坐到对方的大腿上，并且故意让对方仍然勃起的肉棒磨蹭着自己的后臀。他的四根手指身下后面抓住对方的龟头，同时缓慢地摇摆着自己的腰部想要将对方的肉棒夹在自己的股间来诱惑对方，然而穿着裤子的他却无能为力。

"你有润滑剂吗？"明显阿尔弗雷德很吃这一套，或许说他一直在等的就是亚瑟主动找上自己。

"避孕套的话倒是有。"亚瑟伸手去副驾驶座打开抽屉，将新拆开的避孕盒拿起来在对方面前摇晃着。

"亚瑟，你知道我要是戴上去你的尺寸的话，我的阴茎在做的过程中一定会痛得窒息。"亚瑟咬着自己的下嘴唇忍气吞声地看着对方，但是不得不说阿尔弗雷德的尺寸是意外的大，而自己则是普通的。想到这里或许有些不服气，但是也不得不承认对方。

"我没说过你需要戴，你可以用它来当作润滑油。"亚瑟说着将盒子的尖角划过对方的轮廓，阿尔弗雷德听到以后奸笑地看着对方同时愉快地拿走对方手上的避孕盒放在一旁。警官抱住对方腰的同时手却开始缓慢地向下滑去，用力拍打的同时紧紧地抓住对方柔软的臀部。

"如你所愿，宝贝。"然而正是因为亚瑟跨坐在对方身上，西装裤变得紧绷，完好地露出他肉臀的形状。阿尔弗雷德坏笑地看着对方的时候，不断地想要欺负对方的肉臀，他在亚瑟要低头吻住自己的瞬间再次用力地拍打他的臀部。麻辣而刺激的快感很快散发到全身，亚瑟咬住对方的下嘴唇轻轻拉扯着，像是在警告对方一样。

阿尔弗雷德却理所当然地忽视对方的警告，他伸出自己的中指顺着西装裤的结合处缓慢地向下滑去，直到碰触到对方的肛门可能在的位置后带点力道地上下滑动。隔着衣物自己的外穴却不断地被异物捅着，让亚瑟不禁收紧自己的肉穴。

"把裤子脱下。"警官带着命令的口气在对方的耳边轻声说道。然而亚瑟却乖巧地点了点头，听话地将皮带解开扔在一边，任由对方欣赏地看着自己缓慢的动作，一件件将身上的衣物脱下直到裤子与内裤被褪下到大腿的位置。

"满意了吗？"亚瑟将身体向前俯去让两具赤裸的身体碰撞在一起，他抱住对方的颈子玩弄着对方的警帽，像是故意要招惹对方一样。阿尔弗雷德没有任何的抱怨，而是露齿笑着看着他拿走自己的帽子后戴在自己头上。

亚瑟将全身的重力都压在对方的身上，阿尔弗雷德缓慢地亲吻着对方白皙的脖子时，不停地缓慢地向下亲吻到胸口才停下来。简单的吻却像是在一点点地占有者眼前的律师，警官捏紧对方柔软的后臀后便用力地拍打着，透过对方的肩膀与脖子的空隙看着那有些圆润而紧致的肉臀在拍打下来回波动着。

"啊…嗯…"每次的拍打都让亚瑟不由自主地收紧自己的肉穴，在受到惊吓的同时他硬挺的男根也会在对方的腹肌上磨蹭着。然而火辣的痛感却带来更多的兴奋，如同电流一般，所有的血都集中在了自己的男根上。每当阿尔弗雷德用力地拍打自己，留下红色的手印像是在标记自已一样，臀部就会变得异常的敏感，被爱抚时从体内散发阵阵的瘙痒。

"我不在的这段期间有幻想过被我插进去吗？"阿尔弗雷德迅速地将避孕套拆开，将里面沾满润滑油的乳胶套在自己的手指上，他一只手抓住一边的肉臀掰开试图露出更多的空间，套住避孕套的手指很快在对方粉嫩的外穴不断地来回摩擦着，确保在性交前得到应有的润滑。

"闭嘴，阿尔…哈嗯…"亚瑟抱紧对方的脖子咬着他的耳垂轻声说道，同时故意将上半身紧贴着对方抬起臀部让对方更好地看到自己的身躯。阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声看着身旁的人—亚瑟抬起自己臀部的动作面对着挡风玻璃，尽管知道大半夜的没人会路过，但是他发誓要是有谁看到亚瑟如此诱人的画面他绝对不会放过。

然而自己之外的手指却突然想进入让亚瑟紧张地收紧肉穴，虽然他知道对方只是想要扩张自己，但是长时间的自己一个人让他变得有些难为情。阿尔弗雷德没有任何的怨言，而是耐心地用手指在穴外旋转地按摩着，同时带点力道地在入口处缓慢地插入但同时立马抽出。他不想在对方还没任何准备的情况下强行进入，直到亚瑟开始放松自己的身体后阿尔弗雷德才缓慢地将自己的中指整根插入。

一根手指的大小虽然不会带来太多的感觉，但是毕竟还是外人肢体的一部分正在缓慢地插入，这让他更多的羞耻心逐渐浮出。阿尔弗雷德随后加入第二根手指，对方的体内比自己所想的要柔软许多，或许是因为长时间也有用后庭自慰过，亚瑟很快将适应了手指的大小。

"哈啊…阿尔…"阿尔弗雷德将手上的避孕套扔在一旁，它的作用只是来润滑对方的内壁罢了，现在已经不再需要。很快替换进来的是真实的肉体，除去乳胶那一层薄膜他更能清楚地感受到对方灼热而柔软的肉壁。

"哈啊…阿尔…快进来…"亚瑟将脸埋在对方的肩膀上任由对方玩弄着自己的肉体，警官在加大力道地揉揉捏自己肉臀的同时后手指也不忘继续工作，他缓慢地插入和抽出仿佛在配合着对方的呼吸。然而现在的动作却难以让他寻找对方的前列腺，在他觉得眼前的律师已经足够放松后迅速地施加第三根手指。这次他毫无保留地加快手指的抽插的频率，疯狂地侵犯着眼前男人的体内同时大力地拍打着他的肉臀，似乎是想要控制自己的情欲。然而正是因为刺痛的感觉，让亚瑟内壁疯狂地夹紧对方的手指。整个车内散发着色情的水声，在两人的耳朵内徘徊着。

"不，亚瑟…你要自己坐上来动。"阿尔弗雷德看着对方仅仅靠着手指即将达到空射的高潮后立马住手，他将自己的手指插入到最深处后才缓慢地抽出。警官亲吻着躺在自己胸口上男人的额头，像是一种鼓舞一样安慰着对方。

亚瑟抬起自己的腰部跨跪在对方大腿的外侧，他迅速地来回套弄着阿尔弗雷德的肉棒后并抓住男根的边缘，试图对准这小穴的位置。他抓着对方的肉棒夹在股缝间，在上下地摇摆自己腰部的同时用手撑住以免肉棒滑出，或许看似在拖延时间，但是他的确需要一点心理准备。

"唔嗯…嘶哈…这可比我记得的大好多…"亚瑟最后深吸一口气后，缓慢地放下自己的腰部，然而在龟头触碰到自己外穴的瞬间却忍不住收紧自己的肉壁，尽自己最大的努力坐下去。阿尔弗雷德温热的手掌紧紧地握住他的后臀，同时掰开对方柔软的肉臀好让亚瑟更加方便地插入。

在亚瑟将龟头插入后他不禁赞叹道，距离他吞噬整个大家伙又近了一步。年轻的律师本试图一次性全部容纳，却在进入一半立马停住了动作。虽然体内足够的润滑，但是阿尔弗雷德的尺寸比自己一直以来用的道具大了许多，突然间的撑开给他一种撕裂的痛感。然而他现在没法打退堂鼓，亚瑟的双手压在阿尔弗雷德结实的胸肌上缓慢地将肉棒抽出，直到要露出龟头的瞬间他再次放松自己的身体顺利地插入一半。

"唔嗯…该死的…你真紧！"阿尔弗雷德不禁为对方的紧致度感到惊讶而发出赞叹声。警官将自己的手臂靠在后脑勺做为枕头欣赏着眼前的美景，同时伸出另外一只手抓住对方的男根随着对方抽插的频率缓，他也缓慢地爱抚着对方充满欲望的男根。

"哈啊…fuck…！"阿尔弗雷德十分庆幸自己有带着手电筒的习惯，不然的话他可真是失去了欣赏对方美色的机会。男人看着自己手中的男根龟头的缝隙里不断地涌出透明的液体，他却还带着心眼地用自己的拇指不断轻轻地磨蹭着对方的马眼，试图擦拭着前精的同时也开发对方更多的性欲。

"唔嗯…！亚瑟、呼…放松点宝贝…"敏感的男根被玩弄的同时亚瑟不由自主地放松自己的腰部将整个雄伟的肉棒吞噬在自己灼热而紧致的内壁。然而当龟头的缝隙被对方不断地用手摩擦时，他的身体却不自觉地收紧内壁强忍着电流般的酥痒所带来的快感。

"你、啊…说的倒是…唔嗯…简单…"这可不是三根手指那么简单就能解决的事情，对方的肉棒在自己的体内时变得十分兴奋，他也能感觉到对方的男根在自己的体内微微颤抖着。随着对方握住自己阴茎的安抚，疼痛很快便融合在了快感之中，亚瑟抓住对方的小腹当作自己平衡支撑的同时，开始缓慢地抽出粗壮的肉棒。抽出的那瞬间异常的快感再次敲击着亚瑟的理智，但是再坐下将对方的一部分吞噬的时候却又被填满了幸福感。

在亚瑟开始习惯对方的尺寸后，他将自己的身体扑向阿尔弗雷德的胸口上开始抱紧着对方，然而他的腰部却像食用过海洛因一般异常的兴奋。他疯狂地上下快速摇摆着自己的肉臀将对方的肉棒插入到最深处，然而在抽出时却紧紧地夹住自己的肉壁，像是在舍不得对方的离开。

"唔啊…！亚瑟…fuck…你真是棒极了…！"柔软而紧致的淫穴不断地在抽插的过程中疯狂地吸吮着自己雄壮的肉棒，尤其是自己敏感的龟头在对方湿润而骤热的内壁不断地摩擦着让他忍不住想要侵犯对方。阿尔弗雷德双手同时用力拍打着对方肉臀时候又紧紧地捏住不放想要抵制这一切的快感，然而年轻的律师却从每次疼痛中得到了一丝丝的快感，哪怕他的肉臀早已出现了红色的伤痕。

"啊…！再、快一点…哈嗯…！"亚瑟已经完全地沉醉在这片舒服的快感里，每次的触碰都如同电流般刺激着自己，他抱紧着阿尔弗雷德渴望对方的帮助。对方并没有让他失望，警官紧紧地抓住对方的张开对方的臀瓣的同时，他抬起自己的的腰部疯狂一般地侵犯者亚瑟淫乱的肉穴。

在性欲冲昏头脑的过程中亚瑟已经无法再思考，他紧紧地摇着对方的肩膀阻止快感将自己的理性冲洗。但让他意想不到的却是因为痛感让阿尔弗雷德变得更加暴力地侵犯着自己。每当阿尔弗雷德将自己的肉棒全部插入对方的体内时，他会停留在对方体内一会儿，为了再感受对方柔软的体内更长时间，当他抽出时亚瑟很配合地收紧着自己的肉壁。

"亚瑟…背对着我…"阿尔弗雷德亲吻着对方柔软的头发轻声说道，尽管他心里有一万个不愿意终止现在舒服的性爱，但是又想要讨得对方的欢喜无奈地点头答应。

"唔嗯…哈啊…"亚瑟缓慢地将肉棒抽出，看着它立马平躺在对方的小腹上。亚瑟缓慢地转身坐在对方的大腿上等待着阿尔弗雷德的下一步，然而不得不说的是在抽出的那瞬间他就感觉到自己的肉穴已经完全撑出对方的形状，因为长时间的插入现在瞬间的抽出让他的淫乱的肉穴感到空虚。

"你做得棒极了…来，躺在我怀里…"亚瑟在稍微撑起自己腰的同时让阿尔弗雷德顺利地将自己油滑的肉棒一次性地插入到自己的体内。警官不断地温柔地亲吻着对方的后背鼓励着他。亚瑟张开自己的双腿寻找着更好的坐姿，同时挺起了阿尔弗雷德的介意靠在对方的胸口上。

"唔哈…fuck…oh god…"阿尔弗雷德将两人移到了更厚走，他的双脚踩在驾驶椅的边缘同时让亚瑟张开双腿夹在自己的大腿外侧。然而当亚瑟却发觉前方四处无人的景色时，却仍然感觉到难为情，想要立马收紧自己双腿，却发现被对方的双腿给阻碍。当亚瑟发现这恶趣味的阴谋想要破口大骂时，阿尔弗雷德却立马地开始运动着自己的下体。

仿佛自己的私密处一切都被暴露，尽管私下无人的情况下在公共场所让他有些心慌，也从中得到了更多的快感。面对着挡风玻璃，阿尔弗雷德不断地插入对方的体内，但是结合处被毫无保留地被曝光。下意识地亚瑟紧张地收紧了自己粉嫩的肉穴，想要去遮住结合的部分时却被阿尔弗雷德移开了手。

"哈啊…这样足够作为道歉吗？"亚瑟扬起脑袋地享受着，同时紧紧地抓住对方的头发，阿尔弗雷德则是坏笑地看着对方闭上双眼享受着，从中不停地透露出赞叹。因为兴奋而体内不断地抽搐也让阿尔弗雷德不禁发出赞叹的呻吟，柔软的肉壁不断地收紧的同时在松开也不断地磨蹭着自己的肉棒。警官不断地亲吻着他的脸颊与轮廓，情深地询问着自己早已知道答案的问题。

"唔嗯…啊、嗯！再更多、阿尔…！"阿尔弗雷德听从对方的意见激烈地抽插着对方的体内，然而在疯狂般的运动时他却撞击到浅处的某个部位使亚瑟发出更多的娇喘与撒娇的声音。每当来回碰撞同一个位置时，亚瑟湿润的肉壁不由自主地收紧着，紧紧地夹住对方的肉棒不放。然而当阿尔弗雷德抽出时对方的身体却不断地抽搐着，像是仍然在回味着先前的快感。

"再叫更多给我听听，我就满足你淫乱的肉穴。"由于体位的关系让阿尔弗雷德更加容易地欺负着对方的前列腺，他可不想放过如此好的机会。他在每次插入时会用龟头带有微弱的力度碰撞着那甜蜜点，同时又迅速地将自己的肉棒插入到最深处，然而当他抽出时一瞬间的快感让亚瑟全身变得痉挛失去搏斗的力气，任由他侵犯者自己。

"哈、哼…嗯啊！"阿尔弗雷德的双手转移到了硬挺的乳头上，他紧紧地用手指捏住换取了亚瑟娇喘的声音，虽然不像女人一样高昂却有男人的成熟性感。刺痛与酥痒的结合让亚瑟失去了思考的力气，只能低头看着对方更加过分地拉扯着自己的乳头不妨，但是他却完全不讨厌这种感觉，而是从中享受着着一丝丝的快感。

"唔嗯…哈哈哈…该死的，你能感觉到它在抽搐吗？紧紧地吸着我不放！"警官带着侮辱的言语调戏着对方，在亚瑟的耳朵里却充满了色情。正如阿尔弗雷德所说的，每当他甜蜜点被对方触碰时他的脑袋一片空白，酥麻的快感毫不留情地扩散着他的全身让对方轻而易举地支配了他。整个车子内淫欲的气息让两人都陶醉于中，每次阿尔弗雷德加快速度地侵犯对方的淫穴时，睾丸与肉体的互撞和润滑油发出淫靡的响声便不断地在这狭窄的空间回放着。

"哈啊…阿尔、我要射了…嗯啊…忍不住了…"亚瑟恳求地说着，乳头上的疼痛在被拉扯的过程阿尔弗雷德的指尖却不断地搔弄着他的乳首，让律师想要挣扎反抗。然而体内的粗壮的肉棒却毫不保留地侵犯着他的前列腺，让他失去所有的力气，沉迷在快感之中。

"嗯…嘶哈…我也要射了…射进你的体内把你灌满…"柔软的肉壁在阿尔弗雷德要插入时似乎早已知道他会袭击自己的敏感点而收紧，然而在阿尔弗雷德触碰到那甜蜜点的时候，对方骤热的内壁却失去频率地同时放松与收缩不断地刺激着他的男根。

在两人同时达到高潮的时候，亚瑟将所有的精液都喷射在自己的胸口和小腹上。而阿尔弗雷德则是毫无保留地将自己所有的精华都灌入在对方体内，微凉而粘稠的精液在注射到亚瑟体内让他有些不适应，然而当阿尔弗雷德缓慢地抽出的时候早已形成自己肉棒形状的肉穴也缓慢地收缩着，却仍然阻止不了浓稠的精液从他的体内流出，顺着大腿滴到了座椅的边缘。

"我爱你亚瑟…一直如此…"阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟露出一副欲哭，然而却仍然没有从高潮中恢复，身体仍然不停地轻轻抽搐全身痉挛地躺在自己的胸膛。或许是某种胜利感让阿尔弗雷德觉得这样也不错，他在对方恢复之前不断地爱抚着和亲吻着他的身体。

"这是什么…？"亚瑟很快感受到了对方的爱意，他意识下地握住了对方的手，然而金属的触感让他禁不住好奇心地往下看。

"你结婚了？！那我是什么？！"亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德左手的无名指上套着一个简陋的银戒指，他立马坐起身用力地推开眼前的男人。他并不敢相信今晚一切看似美好开始的人生又因为同一个人即将被毁灭。

"等、亚瑟，这并不是你所想的—"没等阿尔弗雷德把话说完，下一秒钟送上去的则是一拳，亚瑟的力气并不小也看得出他经常健身，这一拳也让警官痛得捂住自己的脸颊。亚瑟趁对方不注意的时候将车门打开，轻而易举地将对方踢出门外后立马反锁车门。

"你知道吗？我真是傻透了居然相信你这种人渣！"亚瑟打开窗子时对着半裸倒在地上的男人破口大骂道，同时将他的所有衣物都往外扔。在他不断地发泄后对方却没做出任何反应让亚瑟变得更加失望，他将窗子关上后不回头地开车回去自己的公寓。

然而阿尔弗雷德站起来时却无奈地叹气，他手上的戒指确实是一枚结婚戒指没错，然而这一枚戒指就是八年前他邀约亚瑟在教堂里见面的理由。阿尔弗雷德回想起一切的时光手抓住自己项链挂着另外一枚较小的戒指，他看着前方的男人汽车逐渐失去踪影。

没错，八年前的那一天他并没有打算放弃亚瑟，而是想要问对方是否愿意终生陪伴着自己。然而现在亚瑟的离开对于阿尔弗雷德来说并没有多大的坏处，因为他早在查看对方的驾照时候记住了公寓的位置。

接下来？接下来当然是在买一大束玫瑰花站在对方门口谢罪并且解释一切，毕竟经过一切后他们两人所需要时间思考自己的未来，还有就是再次学会如何去爱彼此。


End file.
